Arañando sombras para verte II
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: AU. Después de diez años Bulma vuelve a su antigua ciudad. Gracias al loco destino se encuentra con la persona que más echaba de menos, Vegeta. Él ahora intenta ayudar a su hermano Tarble que cayó en las garras del mismo mundo que él y Bulma. Ella ayudará de igual forma que lo hizo Vegeta. ¿Esta situación volverá a unir a los dos como antes? Secuela de Arañando sombras para verte.
1. El ladrón del destino

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Por donde empiezo? Tal vez por decir lo siento ¿no? He tardado en subir el capítulo a pesar de que dije que no tardaría. Pero para los que escribáis a lo mejor lo entendéis, puede que algunos tengan mejor suerte, que a la hora de comenzar a escribir te estancas. Yo me quedé en el final. Tenía uno que no me gustaba nada. Pero al final está terminado.**

**Espero que acepten mi perdón y entiendan la justificación. No tenía intenciones de dejaros con las ganas de saber como terminarán nuestros amigos.**

**¿Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 1._** El ladrón del destino.**

**POV Bulma.**

Iba de camino al hotel donde me alojaría, pues mi madre ya no vivía en aquella ciudad y su casa fue vendida a una pareja. Tendría que dormir en la habitación de un hotel que encajara con mi presupuesto, que siendo sinceros no era una cifra demasiado alta.

Iba con mi maleta por la calle cuando paré un momento en una esquina para ver que calle tenía que tomar. De pronto escuché unas ruedas que pronto me recordaron a la maleta. Volví la mirada para ver que no estaba a mi lado y corriendo alcé la vista para ver como un chico se la llevaba. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos y reaccionando salí corriendo detrás de él.

Corría con dificultad detrás de aquel chico... ¿cómo se me ocurrió ponerme tacones cuando se suponía que hoy no era un día importante? Si no los llevara ya hubiera alcanzado a ese ladrón que se llevaba mis cosas. Comencé a recordar... mi ordenador, mis libros, parte del dinero lo tenía allí. Pensando en todo lo que llevaba y aquel ladrón me estaba robando me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos hicieron que me concentrara en ellos y no en quien me robaba. De pronto perdí de vista al sujeto.

-¡Mierda!-grité molesta y miré a un hombre mayor que pasaba por allí-disculpe. ¿Vio un hombre con una maleta corriendo?-

-¿Te robaron la maleta?-suspiré y asentí-ya es la tercera en este mes.-

-Eso no me interesa-resoplé molesta-¿le vio o no?-

-No-solté un suspiro-deberías ir a denunciarlo.-

-No me queda otra...-dije mirando como el anciano se iba-todas mis cosas...-

Comencé a caminar por los alrededores para ver si con algo de suerte me encontraba con alguien que llevara una maleta pero nada... Y para mejorar las cosas aquel chico tenía un pañuelo tapando la mitad de su rostro, sólo pude verle los ojo marrones y el cabello castaño, nada más.

Me di la vuelta y decidí que lo mejor sería ir a comisaría a denunciar...

**POV Vegeta.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación terminando de vestirme después de una ducha y de tomar el desayuno. Cuando ya estaba vestido salí de la habitación para encontrarme con la misma visión que antes de entrar al dormitorio. Tres idiotas frente a la pantalla de un ordenador.

-¿Alguna tonta leyó vuestro anunció?-pregunté haciendo que las miradas se fijaran en mí.

-Tenemos cinco candidatas-comentó Turles mientras me mostraba sus cinco dedos-les dije que mandaran fotos.-

-Ahora sólo tenemos que verlas para seleccionar y hacerlas una entrevista-dijo Broly mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá.

-Pon a esta-vi a Aidan (recuerdo que Aidan es C-17 y que pensé que sería mejor ponerle un nombre para la historia) apuntar a la pantalla.

Comencé a molestarme demasiado ante aquellos comportamientos tan infantiles. Pero fue peor al escuchar un sonido en los tres como si se trataran de un par de monos. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantar las noches que traían a mujeres demasiado gritonas.

-Menuda rubia-dijo Broly mirando la foto-está en primer lugar para ser seleccionada entre miles de chicas.-

-¿Miles?-pregunté irónico-solo cinco han contestado ha vuestro anuncio.-

-Al que por cierto olvidamos poner que no tuvieran novio-comentó Turles-porque en el perfil de la rubia pone que tiene pareja.

-No pasa nada-contestó Aidan con una sonrisa-no soy celoso.-

-No sé tú, pero no creo que a Broly le guste que su cama sea usada con alguien que no sea él-rió Turles junto con Aidan.

-Igualmente en el anuncio pone que somos cuatro hombres-recordó Aidan-esa chica sabe a lo que se enfrenta.-

-Vegeta-miré a mi primo Broly que me llamaba-ven a ver, a lo mejor encuentras algo que te guste.-

Aparté la mirada de los tres mientras escuchaba las teclas del ordenador siendo apretadas por Turles. No entendía como alguna mujer podía contestar al anuncio de tres idiotas.

-Ven cuando quieras a hacer la entrevista-repetía Turles lo que escribía-te mando mi número de teléfono.-

-La siguiente-ordenó Broly.

Me levanté del sofá y de pronto vi a tres fantasma frente a una pantalla.

-Eso... ¿eso es una mujer? Parece un hombre-Aidan se acercó para ver la imagen.

-Realmente no me pierdo nada-me reí burlonamente a lo que molestó a mis compañeros.

-Hombre o mujer no da el perfil-se quejó Broly-si se hace un cambio de sexo que lo haga bien.-

Llamaron a la puerta a lo que suspiré aliviado. Fui a abrir para encontrarme a un hombre de dos metros, calvo y con bigote. Junto a él un viejo enano con gafas de sol, bastón, calvo y con una larga barba blanca... el dueño de la casa ya venía a por su alquiler.

-Hola, Vegeta-quité la mirada de él. Mil veces prefiero estar con los tres monos a con ese viejo pervertido-vengo con mi hijo, Nappa. Ya le conoces de antes ¿no?-

-Si es el mismo que detuve hace un mes por ir desnudo en un lugar público por la noche... sí-miré al gigante que sonreía como un idiota. Parecía que recordarlo le hacía más gracia a que le provocase vergüenza.

-Bueno, vengo a por mi alquiler.-

-¿Enserio?-pregunté irónico mientras me echaba a un lado para que los dos pasaran.

-¡VEGETA!-oí gritar a Aidan y vi como el viejo me miraba.

-Está en tratamiento, es normal que grite-justifiqué el comportamiento de mi compañero-últimamente se encuentra depresivo.-

-¡VEGETA!-volvió a gritar-¡VEN, JODER! ¡TIENES QUE VER A ESTA!-

-¿Esta?-preguntó el viejo.

-Que se lo expliquen ellos-empecé a incordiarme-el dinero de mi alquiler está sobre la mesilla de mi habitación. Debo irme a trabajar.-

Salí corriendo del piso. Ya me había agobiado ante todo comportamiento. Nada me molestaba más en ese momento que saber que posiblemente una mujer estaría durmiendo con nosotros. Eso parecería una pelea entre tres monos sólo por una noche que posiblemente no se repetiría. Al menos tendrían un rato para contarle al viejo que meterían a una mujer en su casa... sólo habría que ver la excusa que le pondrán.

Bajé las escaleras y frente al edificio estaba mi coche aparcado. Hoy tenía muchos papeles en la comisaría. Debía intentar buscar una solución para el comportamiento de mi hermano Tarble.

Cuando llegué a la comisaría me encerré en mi despacho donde lo primero que vi fue a él... Tarble estaba sentado esperando mi llegada. Yo me senté en el escritorio frente a mi hermano que pude comprobar su mal humor. Esto iba a comenzar mal.

-Tarble-mi hermano me miró con indiferencia-hoy voy a ponerte tu castigo.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con un tono serio y molesto.

-¿Por qué?-repetí irónicamente-¿te parece que te lo ponga por robar en una tienda o por tu buen comportamiento con madre?-

-¿Con madre? No puedo comportarme mejor con...-

-Si mientes hazlo con algo de lo que yo no tenga constancia, Tarble-él miró a otro lado resoplando-lo único que puedo hacer es que hagas algunos trabajos en la ciudad.-

-¿Cómo?-empezó a sonreír irónicamente-¿trabajos? ¿Para el Ayuntamiento?-

-Sí-él empezó a ponerse nervioso-posiblemente trabajes en atención a personas que estén...-

-¡Me niego!-fruncí el ceño al verme interrumpido de esa manera-¡prefiero treinta mil veces que me encierres en el calabozo!-

-Claro... ¡la mejor manera para hacer sufrir a madre!-me puse de pie algo que él imitó-¡no voy a meterte en una mierda de calabozo! ¡Harás trabajos comunitarios y ya está!-

-Vale... vale... ¡ya lo entiendo!-Tarble se sentó nuevamente mientras empezaba a reírse-ayer viste a Maron y te recordó mucho a... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Bulma?-

Le miré amenazadoramente. Eso no venía a cuento ahora, además de lo equivocado que estaba. De espaldas podría ser igual pero su rostro mostraba la falta de neuronas.

-Tarble-le nombré fríamente-largo de mi vista.-

Sin decir nada se levantó y se fue del despacho dejándome solo. Ese mocoso acaba de irrumpir en algo que me cuesta mucho olvidar...

(Flash Back)

_Mis manos estaban por debajo de su camisa, sobre su pecho cubierto por su ropa interior. Al rozarla vi como emitía un pequeño escalofrío empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Una de mis manos la conduje hacia su espalda, justo en el broche del sujetador mientras con la otra intentaba quitar su blusa, recibiendo su ayuda. Antes de poder hacer algo me quedé mirándola un momento. Me acerqué hasta pegar nuestras frentes. En un susurro la hablé, con un tono tranquilizador._

_-Si quieres esto tranquilízate-dije aquellas palabras en un tono muy calmado-pero si quieres retirarte dilo ahora... luego será tarde.-_

_Nos intercambiábamos las miradas, intentando leer en ella lo que pensaba. Parecía dudar y pensaba que por un momento se iba a echar atrás, pero..._

_-No tengo intenciones de echarme atrás, Vegeta-contestó con toda seguridad._

_-¿De verdad?-sonreí de medio lado, la mano que aun estaba sobre su pecho cubierto era como una táctica placentera-¿quieres asumir las consecuencias?-_

_-No le tengo miedo a las consecuencias-no pude evitar sonreír ante su contestación y embriagado por el momento la besé nuevamente._

(Fin Flash Back)

Diez años... diez años y sus palabras todavía no se me olvidan, a pesar de que ya no recuerdo su voz...

-Vegeta-miré al frente para ver a un compañero de mi grupo de policías-vienen a denunciar un nuevo robo de maleta.-

-Joder-comencé a masajear mi frente para luego dar un largo suspiro-que pase.-

El hombre salió del despacho y de pronto vi a alguien entrar. Empecé a observar desde los pies y pude comprobar por sus blancas piernas que era un mujer. Cuando llegué a su cintura vi su cabello azul... corriendo la miré al rostro pero estaba de espaldas hasta que se dio la vuelta y vi sus ojos...

-Bulma-la nombre sorprendido de verla y ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos también.

**POV Bulma. **_(5 minutos antes)_

Había estado hablando con un policía sobre el caso del robo de mi maleta y su gesto fue de desesperación. Parece que había robos así muy seguidamente.

Me dijeron que hablaría con un policía que llevaba ese caso y me sentaron en una sala de espera hasta que me llamasen. Por suerte llevaba el bolso conmigo y ahí tenía la carta de la directora Lena Bell, el móvil y algo de dinero, aunque con esa cantidad no tenía para pasar una noche en una pensión siquiera cutre.

-¿Bulma Briefs?-me nombró un policía y yo me levanté-acompáñeme, por favor.-

El hombre me llevó hasta unas puertas donde estaba el policía encargado del caso de los robos como el mío. Entró para informar y luego me dijo que pasara para irse tras sus palabras. No tardé en entrar, cerré la puerta y al darme la vuelta me encontré con la mirada de un hombre... era su mirada... esa mirada tan penetrante que tanto eché en falta todos estos años.

-Bulma-me nombró él y yo me sorprendí tanto que no daba razón de mí.

Hay estaba él... frente a mí después de diez largos y duros años. El tiempo no parecía cambiarle, puede que estuviera más fuerte y más varonil, se notaba que había madurado pero su rostro... su cabello seguía igual pero al escuchar su voz masculina... mis recuerdos no tenían esa voz. Estaba empezando a sentirme nerviosa como aquella niña que se enamoró perdidamente de él en el instituto. Tenía ganas de llorar, correr, abrazarle y besarle pero... diez años son suficientes para olvidarse de esa niñata y estar con una mujer mejor...

-Bulma-me volvió a nombrar y yo empecé a despertar.

-Ve-Vegeta-sonreí, no sabía si de mentira, si de ilusión o esa sonrisa que te sale antes de romper a llorar, pero era una sonrisa, eso estaba claro-cuanto tiempo...-

-Diez años-dijo él mientras agachaba la cabeza al recordar-siéntate.-

Me senté frente a él sin parar de mirar a sus ojos azabache. Aún no me creía que fuera él y que estuviera delante de mí. Había imaginado durante días como sería si me lo encontraba de nuevo pero ningún sueño era como ahora. ¿Acaso ese ladrón era mi destino?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él mientras yo intentaba calmar mi nerviosismo.

-La directora Bell me ha citado para dar un discurso...-contesté mientras le miraba-ahora soy psicóloga.-

-¿Haces terapia psicológica?-preguntó él extrañado.

-Sí... después de todo lo que hiciste por mí supe que yo debía hacer lo mismo por los demás-respondí mientras notaba la tensión aparecer-al venir me han robado la maleta... tenía dinero, el ordenador...-

-Ya he tenido denuncias así-me tranquilicé al volver al tema principal-¿dónde fue?-

-A tres calles de la estación-contesté mientras me llevaba las manos a la frente-ese tipo se ha llevado el dinero con el que viviría un mes y tengo lo suficiente para pagarme un desayuno.-

-¿Qué hacías con el dinero en la maleta?-me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Entonces fue cuando vi a Vegeta... a ese Vegeta que conocía.

-Mi amiga decía que sería más seguro pero... ¡estoy en la calle!-grité molesta-¿sabes algo de Chi Chi o Alice?(Alice es C-18, misma justificación que con C-17) Por si puedo dormir con ellas.-

-Chi Chi vive con Goku-contestó él-está embarazada y ya tiene acoplado al tonto de Raditz. Mientras que Alice vive con Krillin en un piso de tan sólo una habitación.-

-Genial-sonreí molesta y me levanté-espero que se resuelva mi problema. Adiós, Vegeta.-

-Espera, mujer-abrí los ojos... ¿mujer? Vegeta antes me llamaba niña o mocosa es que acaso... me di la vuelta para verle-¿dónde demonios piensas dormir?-

-Intentaré ver si encuentro una pensión que pida poco... muy poco-contesté con una falsa sonrisa-si no supongo que a Alice no le importará que duerma en su sofá.-

-Puedes...-le miré y vi que apartaba la mirada-yo vivo en un piso. Puedes dormir hasta que se haya solucionado... el problema.-

-No quiero molestar, Vegeta-agradecí el gesto. Deseaba de verdad estar con él pero no quería jugármela.

-Mejor un colchón bueno a uno con sorpresas-me reí ante el comentario.

Me acerqué a él y vi su mirada penetrante sobre mí... que tortura verle y no poder saltar y devorarle...

-¿De verdad que no te importa?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

Él miró a otro lado, algo que ya era normal en él. Le había echado demasiado en falta... realmente le necesitaba a mi lado otra vez. Eran muchas las noches que recordaba sus manos desfilando por mi piel... fueron demasiadas.

-Te lo agradezco-él volvió la mirada hacia a mí.

-Será mejor que te muestre el piso-asentí y junto a él salí del edificio.

Por completo olvidé todo, mi maleta, mis cosas, hasta olvidé que tenía el discurso en mi antiguo instituto. Mi mente sólo vagaba por él y por lo loco que era el destino... a veces te juntan para luego separarte, pero vuelven a tirar las cadenas para unirte a él. Sólo espero que él no tenga ya con quien compartir su cama porque no tengo intención de perderle.

* * *

**¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! Debo decir que estoy un poco mal... estaba escribiendo un capítulo de mi historia Lazos de sangre y en vez de dar a guardar le doy a no... ¡Pero me animo sabiendo que he subido este!**

**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews! No os desconectéis ;)**


	2. Diez años no impiden nada

**Aquí os dejo con la continuación! Sé que tarde en subirlo pero estuve algo atareada. A pesar de ello pude hacer el capítulo y subirlo! Espero que os guste y que lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 2._ **Diez años no impiden nada.**

**POV Bulma.**

Estaba sentada en el coche de Vegeta mientras veía como conducía y estaba atento a la carretera. En ningún momento movió la cabeza o si quiera rodó los ojos hacia mí, pues estaba segura que mi manera de observarle no era demasiado disimulada y que él, siendo tan atento con aquellas cosas, no se hubiera dado cuenta era de lo más extraño. Yo suponía que no había cambiado en muchas cosas, como la que acabo de nombrar. No le gustaba que le miraran tan atentamente como si le analizaran. A él le molestaba y no tardaba en hablar con su notorio enfado reflejado en su rostro que se mezclaba con su voz.

Mientras mi atontada mirada le contemplaba empezó a sonar una melodía. Dejé de mirarle para sacar mi móvil y comprobar que me estaban llamando, al menos seguía teniendo mi medio de comunicación con las personas. Miré la pantalla para ver que ponía el nombre de Lunch.

Corriendo contesté a mi amiga mientras miraba por la ventana que tenía al lado.

-_¿Bulma?_-escuché su voz por el aparato.

-Hola, Lunch-contesté con un tono tranquilo.

-_¡Bulma, amiga!_-me aparté el móvil de la oreja por el tremendo grito mientras me reía. Pude ver que Vegeta se llevaba una mano al oído, parecía que a él también le llegó el gran chillido de mi amiga-_¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¡No me has llamado todavía! Estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad..._-

-Tranquila-reía mientras volvía a colocar bien el móvil-estoy bien aunque he tenido un pequeño... bueno, un gran problema.-

-_Comprenderás que ahora mismo estoy preocupada ¿verdad?_-rodé los ojos aguantando mi sonrisa-_¿qué te ha pasado?_-

-Me robaron la maleta cuando buscaba el hotel en el que me alojaría-suspiré y pude escuchar a mi amiga hablar por lo bajo. No la entendía pero seguro que estaría diciendo lo de siempre 'Esta chica es tonta'.

-_¿Cómo que te robaron?_-comenzó su interrogatorio-_¿no llevarías nada de valor en ella?_-

-Si te parece de poco valor mi ropa...-mi amiga contestó con un gruñido-llevaba el ordenador, la cámara... el dinero.-

-_¡Eres más tonta que una mula, Bulma!_-he aquí a mi amiga Lunch...-_¡sólo a ti se te ocurriría meter el dinero en la maleta!_-

-Eh...-llevé mis manos a mi frente-fue tu mejor consejo, amiga.-

Fue cuando noté la mudez de mi amiga. Ella fue quien me dijo '¡Bulma! No te guardes todo el dinero en el bolso ¿qué ocurre si te dan un tirón y te lo roban? ¡Lo pierdes todo! Guárdalo en la maleta, que con lo que pesa no podrán llevársela". El tipo que me robó la maleta parecía un armario, llevársela para él sería como cargar unos zapatos para mí.

-_Todos cometen errores ¿no?_-no pude evitar reír ante su comentario_-¿te llegó el dinero del bolso para dormir en el hotel?_-

-No...-noté su alteración y rápido la tranquilicé-no te preocupes, Lunch. Encontré a un conocido que me dejará estar en su piso.-

-_¿Conocido?_-el tono de voz de mi amiga cambio_-¿es guapo?-_

-Mucha conversación-sonreí falsamente-ya te llamaré. Adiós.-

Colgué con rapidez la llamada guardando de nuevo el móvil en mi bolso. Volví la mirada a Vegeta para comprobar que estaba atento a la carretera. Espero que no haya oído el último comentario de Lunch, ella solía hablar muy claro y alto. Supuse que no, porque él en una situación así hubiera mostrado una media sonrisa ante un comentario así y en ese momento no la tenía.

**POV Vegeta.**

Llegamos al edificio donde vivía, aparqué el coche y bajé de él. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Bulma para ver como ella me imitaba bajando el vehículo. Cuando salió me encaminé para abrir la puerta del portal mientras me daba cuenta como ella observaba la calle.

-¿Vives en este edificio?-preguntó ella contemplando el lugar-es algo lujoso. ¿Te lo puedes permitir?-ella sonrió burlándose.

-No vivo solo-ella dejó de reír y me di cuenta de que abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Vives acom-acompañado?-vi como su blanca piel se volvía aun más pálida. Me extrañé ante aquella reacción.

-Vivo con Aidan, mi primo y el primo de Raditz-en ese momento ella dio un largo suspiro.

Entramos al edificio y la guié hasta la puerta del piso. No tardé en abrir y antes de que ella entrara lo hice yo primero. Quería comprobar de si había alguno de los tres idiotas cuando de pronto vi por el pasillo a una mujer que se dirigía hacia la puerta y salía del piso. Bulma me miró extrañada cuando la vio.

-¿Quien era?-preguntó ella.

-No tengo idea de...-de pronto pensé en algo... espero que esos no hayan logrado una compañera de piso-espera aquí.-

Fui hacia el salón donde estaban los tres sentados en el sofá mientras veía como Turles tachaba algo que tenía apuntado en un cuaderno. Ellos no se percataron de mi presencia, parecían molestos y eso podría influir en que se quedaran embobados como niños pequeños.

-Otra que no da el perfil-se quejó Turles-mira que no saber hacer pizzas.-

Lo que suponía, ella había sido una de las mujeres que leyeron el absurdo anuncio de los tres idiotas.

-¿Seguís con la tontería de buscar una compañera?-ellos se dieron la vuelta para verme.

-No es ninguna tontería-dijo Aidan que tenía una mirada seria-el viejo de Roshi nos ha subido el alquiler.-

-Encima vamos a tener viviendo enfrente de nosotros al gigante que tiene de hijo-informó Broly. Eso ya era lo que me faltaba... no tenía suficiente con el viejo debajo de nosotros ahora el hijo enfrente.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me giré un poco para ver a Bulma que había aparecido en el salón. Era agradable saber que la pedí que esperase en la entrada.

-Vegeta ¿dónde voy a dormir?-preguntó ella.

De pronto se hizo el silencio y sólo pude volver la mirada a los tres tontos que estaban con la boca abierta. Eso no me agradaba mucho. No tenía que haberla invitado al piso cuando estaban buscando una compañera para sus diversiones.

-¿Bulma?-preguntó Aidan mientras se levantaba del sofá-¿eres tú?-

-¡Aidan!-ella salió corriendo a abrazarlo y él la correspondió-¡cuánto tiempo!-

-Mucho tiempo-sonrió él separándose de ella-si no es por el pelo azul y porque estabas con Vegeta no te reconocería en la vida.-

Me crucé de brazos molesto por su último comentario. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso para reconocerla? No puede decir otra cosa sin tener que involucrarme. Ella sólo reaccionó con una risa mientras me fijaba que Turles y Broly seguían quietos como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

-Tú si que no has cambiado nada-mencionó ella con una sonrisa-¿sigues siendo el mismo del instituto?-

-Sí... pero con diez años más-ella rió ante el comentario-¿y qué haces aquí?-

-Tiene que ir a dar un discurso en el instituto-respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de mi primo que observaba su rostro.

-No me refiero a que hace en la ciudad-Aidan me contestó mirándome pero al rato volvió la mirada a ella-si no en casa.-

-Pura coincidencia-contestó Bulma-me robaron la maleta donde tenía muchas cosas, entre ellas tenía bastante dinero. No tengo para pagar una habitación y por casualidad fui a denunciar y me encontré con Vegeta.-

-¿Casualidad?-él me miró riendo-entonces estarás en el piso ¿no?-

-Por tiempo indefinido...-agachó la cabeza ella-cuando tenga trabajo me iré y os pagaré el tiempo que estuve aquí.-

-Bueno-Broly se levantó y se acercó a ella-creo que ya nos enteramos de ello. Yo soy Broly, el primo de Vegeta.-

-Bulma-se presentó ella y pronto vi en el rostro de Broly esa sonrisa... esa que usa con todas las mujeres.

Me levanté y me puse en medio de los dos mientras miraba a mi primo con frialdad. No me agradaba saber que él quería tratarla como una de sus amigas nocturnas.

-Tú sigue buscando por internet-me di la vuelta para verla-te enseñaré la habitación.-

Ella no dijo nada pero me di cuenta de la confusión que había en su mirada. Yo me di la vuelta para guiarla a la habitación y al segundo me estaba siguiendo. Cuando llegamos entramos para que se la mostrara mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

-Es muy bonita-ella se sentó en la cama-¡y el colchón es muy cómodo!-

Seguí viendo como miraba la habitación, pronto oí un grito cuando ella entró al baño. Parecía que le gustaba mucho el lugar. Tenía suerte, si entraba en las otras habitaciones podría llegar a tener una infección grave, sobre todo en la de Broly.

-Me gusta mucho-dijo cuando salió del baño-dime la verdad, Vegeta. ¿Es tu habitación?-

Ella abrió los armarios que estaban llenos de mi ropa. Fue cuando pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Cerró las puertas y volvió la mirada hacia a mí. Podía notar su mirada incómoda.

-Yo... ¿de verdad quieres que me quede a dormir aquí?-yo asentí-pero... ¿y tú?-

-Dormiré en el sofá-contesté mientras veía una mirada molesta en su rostro.

-Esto no es justo, Vegeta-gruñó ella y yo no pude evitar sonreír por dentro ante su gesto-tú me invitas a tu piso sin que pueda pagarte y tienes que dormir en el sofá y yo en tu cama... ¡no puedo aceptar!-

-Haz lo que quieras-respondí mientras la veía poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-pero te aviso que si o si el sofá es mío.-

Bulma apartó sus manos de sus caderas y dio un largo suspiro. Sabía que no podía ganarme en esas guerras. Pueden haber pasado diez, veinte e incluso treinta que eso no cambiaría.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?-preguntó al saber que no iba a ganarme-estoy algo cansada con el viaje y mi último suceso.-

-Dúchate-ella sonrió con calidez, hacía muchos años que conocí esa sonrisa y por un momento creí que no volvería a verla-supongo que querrás ponerte cómoda. En el primer cajón del armario hay algunos pijamas míos, puedes ponértelos.-

-Te lo agradezco-fue lo que oí antes de salir de la habitación para dejarla sola.

Volví al salón donde me encontré con Turles y Broly hablando mientras que Aidan estaba mirando alguno de sus papeles. Cuando me vieron los dos primeros se acercaron a mí con una mirada seria. No creo que se atrevan a enfrentarse a mí por ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunté molesto al ver sus miradas en completo silencio.

-¿Cómo que qué?-el tono que uso Broly provocó ganas de darle una paliza-¿de dónde salió ella?-

-¿Te importa mucho?-ante mi contestación pareció ofendido-¿acaso te pregunto yo de donde sacas a esas mujeres que te traes a casa?-

-Tampoco hay que ser superdotado para saberlo-se burló Aidan haciendo que me apareciera una sonrisa de medio lado para provocar más la mirada fastidiosa de Broly.

-¡Has estado diciendo que lo de las compañeras de piso era una estupidez y eres el primero en traerte a una!-se quejó mi primo.

-A la cual sólo tú has aceptado para que fuera compañera de piso-recordó Turles-¿y si nosotros no queremos que sea ella?-

-En todo caso tú y Broly-señaló Aidan-yo conozco a Bulma y creo que puede ser una buena compañera.-

Broly se aproximó donde Aidan que éste ni se inmutaba a pesar de que mi primo iba con mirada amenazante. Aquella situación que provocaron Broly y Turles era algo insoportable. Yo no tenía porque dar explicaciones a ninguno de esos dos.

-Tú estabas con nosotros en lo de buscar una compañera de piso-gruñó Broly-¿acaso ahora cambiaste de opinión?-

-No cambié de opinión, Broly-Aidan contestó con firmeza-¿acaso no tiene mucho de los perfiles que pedíamos?-

-¿Y si tiene novio?-preguntó Turles con duda. Esa pregunta me hizo sentir una pequeña punzada.

Diez años sola es algo imposible... puede que ella estuvo o esté con alguien. Otro hombre tocando lo que fui primero en probar. He intentado evitar semejante idea de mi cabeza pero esa mujer que golpeaba en mí me lo hacía recordar.

-No lo creo-contestó Aidan a la pregunta de Turles-si tuviera pareja una de dos, o vive en su antigua ciudad o vive en esta. Pero ella vino a vivir aquí, no creo que esté con alguien que vive lejos de ella y si ese alguien viviera aquí hubiera ido a su casa directamente.-

En ese momento Aidan me miró y sonrió. Tenía su sonrisa de jugador pues cuando la ponía era para jugar con tu mente.

-Además... ¿y si sigue enamorada de su ex-novio?-

Eso si que fue algo inoportuno. Se supone que yo la tenía olvidada y Aidan no era de mucha ayuda... siempre sus palabras no servían nada más que para pervertir la mente del hombre. Estaba seguro que eso es lo que quería hacer ahora.

-¿Su ex-novio?-dudó Turles.

-¿Por qué no pensáis?-miró Aidan a los dos idiotas-Vegeta le ofreció su cama a Bulma... ¿desde cuando él ofrece comodidad a una mujer? Porque yo todavía no he visto que subiera a alguna a casa... esta es la primera.-

-¡ERA TU NOVIA!-gritó Broly señalándome.

¿Por qué no grita un poco más? Estaba claro que lo suyo no se basaba nada en la inteligencia, compararle con un animal era un insulto para el animal antes que para Broly. Realmente ahora la conversación empezaba a incomodarme y podría pensar que esto iba a ir de mal a peor. Este era un leve golpe que solía dar Aidan, el comienzo de algo grande.

-Vamos, Vegeta-Aidan se acercó a mí-¿no nos harás creer que la has invitado sólo con la intención de darle tu cama para ella sola?-

-¿Qué demonios dices?-ya empezaba su juego... odio tener razón en lo que se refiere a la forma de pensar de Aidan.

-¿Qué que digo?-él empezó a reírse ante mi fingida posición-¿tú viste a Bulma? No se si te has dado cuenta pero... ya no tiene trece años.-

-¿Enserio?-pregunté con ironía para no caer en su sucio juego.

-No me comprendes...-

-Y prefiero no hacerlo-le interrumpí con un tono amenazante-no empieces con tus tonterías porque tendremos problemas, Aidan.-

-¡Todavía no sabes lo que quiero decir!-gruñí por sus palabras. ¿Realmente cree que no sé a lo que se refiere?

-Vegeta, Bulma es ya una mujer de veintitrés años-rodé los ojos ¿acaso me toma por uno de los dos idiotas que estaban a nuestro lado?-en esos diez años de ausencia ella ha sufrido cambios...-

-¿Cambios?-fruncí el ceño. Empezaba el verdadero juego de Aidan.

-Cambios. Diez años de crecimiento y de desarrollo-luego tosió un poco y empezó a hacer un gesto con sus manos-desarrollo, Vegeta-él hizo como la forma del pecho de una mujer.

El comentario de Aidan fue lo último ya que quería oír. Estaba intentando pervertir mi mente con sus comentarios maniobrados y pensados solamente para que acabe como él.

-¡No se puede ser más idiota, Aidan!-me di la vuelta para volver a la habitación y dejar solos a esos tres descerebrados.

Cuando entre me encontré a la mujer de espaldas sólo con su ropa interior mientras abrochaba su sujetador. Estaba tan enfurecido por las palabras de Aidan que por un momento olvidé que ella había entrado a la ducha. Sin darme cuenta choqué mi mano con el picaporte, haciendo que con el ruido ella se diera la vuelta.

**POV Bulma.**

Estaba vistiéndome en la habitación después de haberme duchado. Había tomado del armario de Vegeta un pijama azul que dejé sobre la cama junto con mi toalla. A causa de que no tenía ropa interior me vi obligada a ponerme de nuevo la que tenía. Supongo que con el dinero que tenía si podría comprar alguna prenda barata.

De pronto oí un ruido, me di la vuelta para ver a Vegeta mirándome. Corriendo tomé la toalla que había sobre la cama y me cubrí el cuerpo. No me esperaba que entrara así de imprevisto.

-Vegeta-le nombre asustada mientras sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Vine a por una camisa-contestó con rapidez.

-Oye, Vegeta-le detuve antes de que fuera al armario-yo quería agradecerte que me dejes la habitación.-

-Deja ya de agradecimientos, mujer-se quejó él.

Otra vez... otra vez él se atrevió a llamarme mujer. No era que me gustase, pues prefería oír de sus labios mi nombre, pero yo ya no era una niña y él con sus palabras me estaba recordando que yo había madurado. Estaba deseando que volviera a nombrarme así, sonaba tan bien esa palabra en él.

-Quería decirte que si quieres dormir en la cama conmigo... a mí no me importa-él me miró justo cuando dije 'conmigo'.

-¿Qué más da donde duerma?-parecía más molesto que agradecido-quédate en la cama y...-

-¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que duermes conmigo!-le interrumpí sin pensar mis palabras. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije supe que fui yo quien removió el pasado... nuestro pasado.

Vegeta no dijo nada, no sé si mis palabras le habían molestado o si le eran indiferentes. ¿Por qué no podría ser como en las películas? Acabar ahora mismo los dos sobre la cama mientras maldecimos esos malditos diez años que nos han separado. Pero en vez de un arrebato pasional él se quedó en el sitio, mirándome de brazos cruzados mientras yo sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir. ¿Acaso no iba a insultarme siquiera?

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de esa pregunta. Esperaba otro tipo de contestación pero esa... me pillo tan desprevenida que no sabía ni que contestar.

-No quiero que duermas en el sofá-fue lo único que pude contestar. Sentía miles de cuchillos atravesar mi cuerpo cuando dije semejante respuesta, era como si sólo lo hiciera por su comodidad y no por mi sentimiento.

Yo no podía decirle que lo que quería era dormir en su pecho mientras pasaba un brazo protector sobre mi cuerpo después de una noche llena de locura y recuerdos rotos. Podía pero... ¡esos malditos diez años! ¿Se puede desear tanto a una persona después de ese periodo de tiempo? Yo he podido pero no puedo entrar en la mente o en el corazón de Vegeta para saber si piensa y siente lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?-yo le miré a los ojos. Su mirada madura... cuanto deseaba saber que le deparó el destino durante aquel tiempo ante mi ausencia pero ahora yo decidí que debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Diez años no me van a separar de nada, Vegeta-él me miró extrañado ante mis palabras-yo quiero que duermas conmigo porque durante todo ese tiempo así lo he deseado...-

Él siguió mirándome en su posición indiferente, entre esas palabras yo le anuncié que durante mi ausencia en aquella ciudad seguía sintiendo lo mismo que aquel día donde empezó nuestro primer beso. No podía soportar saber que iba a vivir con él y no tocarle. Ya eramos mayores y debíamos comportarnos como tal. Pero ahora su mirada inexpresiva... ¿Acaso mis palabras fueron una declaración patética?

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora llega el momento de preguntas de telenovela: ¿Dirá algo Vegeta? ¿Fue en vano la declaración de Bulma? ¿Qué infecciones puedes tener si entras a la habitación de Broly? ¿Por qué Nappa tuvo que ser el hijo de Roshi? ¿Y por qué demonios me hago estas preguntas y las expongo?**

**Si tenéis alguna respuesta para estas preguntas me gustaría leerlas! **

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten! ;)**


	3. Recuerdos bañados en chocolate

**Aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que disfruten y perdonen mi tardanza!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_Capítulo 3. _**Recuerdos bañados en chocolate.**

**POV Vegeta.**

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Observaba como ella estaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo. 'Diez años no me van a separar de nada, Vegeta'. Ella me miraba cuando me lo dijo, al igual que me miraba cuando prosiguió. 'Yo quiero que duermas conmigo porque durante todo ese tiempo así lo he deseado'. Después se quedó unos segundos mirándome hasta que su mirada acabó dirigida hacia el suelo. Esperaba una respuesta después de lo que dijo y yo debía ser quien la diera. No sabía por donde comenzar y tampoco estaba seguro de si quería que esto comenzase pero sé que ella apartó un momento su orgullo para decirme eso mientras que yo dudo si retenerlo.

De pronto una música comenzó a sonar y vi que ella levantó la mirada. Pronto reconocí la melodía y tomé mi móvil para ver que me estaban llamando. Respondí a la llamada para oír una voz alterada.

-_¡VEGETA!_-escuché la voz de una mujer gritar_-¡VEGETA, VEN!_-

-Madre-ella seguía gritando sin haber escuchado que la nombraba-cálmate. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-_¡VEN AHORA MISMO, POR FAVOR!_-ella colgó entre lágrimas.

Me tensé al escuchar la voz de mi madre. Parecía angustiada y aterrada. Volví la mirada a Bulma que estaba extrañada.

-¿Le ocurre algo a tu madre, Vegeta?-preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Necesita que vaya-contesté abriendo el armario para buscar una chaqueta-seguro que Tarble la está haciendo alguna buena.-

-¿Tarble?-me fijé en que su rostro era todavía más dudoso-¿qué va a hacer ese niño?-

-Ese niño tiene ya diecinueve años-me puse la chaqueta-y ya no es el mismo que conoces.-

-Espera-me di cuenta de que me robó una chaqueta para ponérsela-voy contigo.-

Quería decirle que no viniera, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Mi madre llamó desesperada y no podía ponerme a discutir con Bulma para que no me acompañara y menos en pijama. Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación con ella detrás. Cuando pasé al lado de Aidan, Turles y Broly les ignoré pero oí como ella se despedía de los tres.

**POV Bulma.**

Habíamos llegado a la casa de la madre de Vegeta. Cuando bajó del coche salió corriendo mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta mientras que yo le seguía. Debo decir que no me hizo gracia la llamada porque había cortado un momento importante, pero no podía quejarme. La madre de Vegeta le había llamado y por lo que escuché a Vegeta algo tenía que ocurrir porque le pidió en un momento que se calmara.

Lo que más llamó mi atención fue cuando Vegeta me dijo que Tarble ya no era el mismo que conocía... ¿qué demonios le ha debido pasar a ese muchacho?

Cuando Vegeta abrió la puerta entré a su lado. Le seguí por el pasillo hasta que entró en la cocina. Allí estaba su madre sentada, con los brazos sobre la mesa mientras ocultaba su rostro entre ellos. Podía oír sus sollozos tristes y dolorosos. Vegeta se acercó y posó una mano en su espalda. Alterada Arwen levantó el rostro y vio a su hijo. Pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y rojos a causa del llanto.

-Madre-noté en el tono de Vegeta una gran preocupación-¿qué te pasa?-

-Vegeta, tu hermano está en el dormitorio-dijo ella y luego me miró a mí. Forzó una sonrisa al verme y yo la respondí con otra. Luego volvió la mirada a su hijo-no está solo.-

-¿Con quien se encuentra?-preguntó en un tono rabioso-¿con la pandilla de niñatos?-

-No...-la mujer dio un largo suspiro y agarró a su hijo del brazo-con su padre.-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿El padre de Vegeta? Se suponía que estaba en la cárcel... supongo que ya había salido y ahora... ¿por qué está Tarble con él? Realmente esto empieza a ser tan extraño para mí. Aquel niño con una sonrisa contagiosa parecía no ser el mismo. Pensaba que sería como su hermano pero con un carácter diferente, pero no en el sentido problemático, pues eso es lo que parecía ser.

De pronto vi a Vegeta salir de la cocina pero al segundo se escuchó un portazo. Deseaba ir con él pero el estado de Arwen me preocupó tanto que decidí quedarme a apoyarla. Me senté a su lado y vi que tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-Bulma-Arwen llevó su mano a mi rostro y lo acarició con el pulgar-como has crecido.-

-Es lo que tiene diez años-apartó su mano de mí mientras su sonrisa falsa seguía dibujada en su rostro-¿está mejor?-

-Siempre estoy mejor cuando Vegeta está en casa-ella se apartó el pelo hacia su espalda.

-Como entenderá yo no sé muy bien lo que ocurrido todo este tiempo...-la mujer me miró.

-Dos años después de tu marcha se cumplió la condena de mi esposo-empezó a contarme mientras notaba como su sonrisa farsante se borró por completo para dejar un semblante serio-lo primero que hizo el muy condenado fue venir a buscar a Tarble. Mi hijo no quería saber nada de él, pues no quería tener trato con alguien que hizo daño a su madre.-

-Entonces...-dudé un poco-¿qué hace aquí?-

-Cuando eso pasó él tenía once años pero cuando cumplió los quince...-Arwen se llevó una mano a la frente-su padre intentaba por todos los medios convencer a su hijo que él jamás haría daño a alguien de su familia. Hasta que un día le comió la cabeza haciendole creer que él único que puede producir daño en ella es su hermano Vegeta.-

-¡Menuda tontería!-respondí enseguida. Vegeta podría ser un bruto, pero antes que él está su familia y estoy segura de que eso no ha cambiado en diez años y mucho menos al ver la reacción cuando le llamó su madre.

-Pues Tarble lo creyó porque por entonces salía con un grupo de amigos que no eran buena compañía-siguió explicándome-Vegeta se estaba dando cuenta, tanto como yo, que él estaba empezando a cambiar a mal. Mi hijo intentó que su hermano pequeño abriera los ojos, que viera que esas compañías no podrían ser buenas y podrían traerle más de un problema.-

-Tarble creía que su hermano no confiaba en él-Arwen asintió ante mis palabras-con eso pudo "demostrar" lo que dijo su padre.-

Me dolió ver el rostro de Arwen. Estaba roto, un hombre, al que un día amó y le dio dos hijos maravillosos, la estaba hundiendo con sus lágrimas. Yo sabía que ella lo había pasado mal cuando Vegeta tenía un comportamiento brusco y problemático, pero nunca creí que su historia se repetiría, y menos con Tarble. Ese niño dulce y amable que conocí se estaba transformando en una copia de aquel Vegeta que atormentaba a su madre con los problemas en los que se metía o buscaba. Realmente ella no lo merecía, no merecía pasar por algo así... nuevamente.

Vi a Vegeta aparecer de nuevo a la cocina. Tenía una mirada llena de odio y sus puños apretados con gran fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Tarble?-preguntó Arwen mirando a su hijo aguantar su rabia.

-Se largó con el idiota de su padre-noté como su rabia salía mezclándose en sus palabras-seguro que me vio por la ventana llegar y han decidido irse.-

-Ese bastardo se atreve a venir a mi casa y no es capaz de enfrentarse con su hijo mayor-se quejó Arwen.

-¡Yo no soy el hijo de ese cobarde!-ahora si noté la rabia de Vegeta, en su voz, en sus ojos, en sus gestos. Él estaba realmente invadido por la cólera.

-Vegeta, por favor-me levanté para ir a tranquilizarle.

-No-aquella negación sonó tan fría que me heló. Miró a su madre que estaba llorando nuevamente-empieza a guardar ropa que vienes al piso.-

-Vegeta...-le nombró su madre pero su frase no pudo finalizarse.

-¡De Vegeta nada!-él miró a su madre seriamente-¡no voy a dejar que te quedes en esta casa sabiendo que el atolondrado de tu hijo mete a ese insecto con él!-

-¡No necesito un guardaespaldas, Vegeta!-alzó ella la voz mientras se levantaba para estar a la misma altura que su hijo.

-¿Segura, madre?-miraba la escena un poco tensa pues no sabía bien que hacer-¡si me has llamado llorando era para que...!-

-¡Era porque sabía que si venías ese hombre se iría de mi casa!-contestó la mujer soltando también la rabia que guardaba dentro-esta es mi casa y si ese hombre vuelve junto a mi hijo no voy a dejarles solos. Eso nunca.-

-Yo... podría ayudar-Arwen me miró ante mis palabras-estuve estudiando psicología. Puede que Tarble mejore si habla un poco conmigo.-

-No sé si será buena idea, Bulma-la mujer tenía los ojos apagados-posiblemente Tarble no quiera colaborar.-

-Yo hablaré con él para que vaya-oí decir a Vegeta. Realmente aquellas palabras me dejaron un poco descolocada.

-No creo que te haga mucho más caso que a mí...-Arwen posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo-pero espero que tengas suerte y que por una vez ese muchacho reaccione y vea que la idea de una terapia no es tan mala.-

Madre e hijo se despidieron y luego yo me despedí también de ella. Salimos de la casa y nos metimos dentro del coche. Vegeta conducía y yo miraba por la ventanilla. Ese día hacía mucho frío y estaba comenzando a llover. Cerrando los ojos recuerdo una situación igual donde estábamos los dos solos...

(Flash Back)

_Estaba en la cocina preparando una gran merienda. Miré por la ventana para ver el cielo tapado por nubes grises. Llovía con fuerza y el viento golpeaba fuerte ese día. Aquel sábado deseaba relajarme en casa pero no sola. Lleve la merienda al salón y vi sentado a Vegeta en el sofá mientras buscaba una película por el ordenador. Dejé los platos y las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa mientras me sentaba a su lado._

_-¡Sábado de merienda!-sonreí mientras vi como el miraba la comida-tenemos tortitas, tostadas, galletas, bizcocho, palomitas y dos tazas de chocolate.-_

_Me di cuenta de como miraba la mesa, luego volvió la mirada hacia mi con una ceja alzada._

_-¿Es broma?-le miré molesta ante la pregunta-¿palomitas con chocolate?-_

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Está bueno!-me crucé de brazos mientras veía como volvía la mirada al ordenador._

_-Tenía que haber descubierto las cosas raras que haces antes de haber acabado contigo-comentarios de Vegeta que provocaban en mí contar del uno al diez para calmarme._

_-¡Quería tomar una merienda calentita!-justifiqué-y las palomitas lo están por lo tanto... ¡TE LAS COMES CON EL CHOCOLATE!-_

_Él volvió la mirada hacia mi mientras veía esa sonrisa de medio lado burlona. Ahora venía su comentario del día._

_-Si querías entrar en calor no hacia falta montar una merienda-suspiré ante mi adivinación. ¿Por qué Vegeta se quejaba de Aidan? Eran los dos iguales._

_-No pienso hacer nada en la casa de mi madre-dije después de toser un poco._

_Cuando Vegeta encontró la película conectó el portátil al televisor mientras que yo llevaba una manta calentita. Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras nos tapamos y lo primero que hice fue apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. A mi me encanta el verano pero en ese momento deseaba que aquel día de invierno no terminase jamás. _

_No podía quitar la mirada de él en vez de observar la película. Todavía me preguntaba como un chico como Vegeta, que parecía haber madurado a pesar de estar todavía comenzando a conocer parte de la vida, había terminado conmigo. Yo sé que él se fijaba en algo más que en un rostro bonito o en un espectacular cuerpo. Él no quería estar con una niñata, algo que demostró negándose a tener algo con Eve. Yo me había comportado así cuando estaba con ella y ahí estamos los dos ahora. En un sofá tapados con una manta mientras él se concentra en la película y yo me concentraba en él._

_De pronto él volvió la mirada hacia mi y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el descubrimiento de haber sido pillada observándole como una niña tonta. _

_-¿Quieres jugar?-me preguntó él. Me quedé azul ante ello. _

_-¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS, PERVERTIDO?-le grité con las mejillas ardiendo._

_-No seas tonta y deja de gritar-Vegeta me atrajo a él con una sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera._

_Vi como sus labios se acercaban a los míos, cerré los ojos mientras me aproximaba para darle un beso, pero aquello no ocurrió. A mitad de camino sentí algo en mi boca abrí los ojos para ver los dedos de Vegeta a centímetros de mis labios llenos de chocolate. Tragué lo que tenía en la boca y sentí un sabor horrible que se notó pronto a causa de la expresión de asco que puse._

_-¿No te gustaban las palomitas con chocolate?-preguntó él entre risas._

_-Eres cruel, Vegeta-sonreí de medio lado como él y vi que silenció su risa-¡pero no eres peor que yo!-_

_Agarré un puñado de palomitas en mi mano izquierda y las bañé en la taza de chocolate para luego meterlas a la boca de Vegeta. Intentaba obligarlo a abrir la boca mientras él alejaba mi mano sucia de chocolate y llena de palomitas._

_Finalmente acabamos con chocolate hasta en el pelo. Logré que se comiera las palomitas pero también yo tuve que comerme algunas por su culpa. Él se tumbó en el sofá y yo encima suyo._

_-Creo que no comeré palomitas hasta dentro de muchos años-le dije riendo._

_-¿Y chocolate?-él pasó una yema de sus dedos por mi mejilla y luego me enseñó el dedo lleno de chocolate._

_-Pues...-sonreí mirándole-creo que a eso no me puedo resistir mucho.-_

_-A otras cosas te resistes demasiado, mocosa-Vegeta acarició mi cabello._

_-Si fueras un Vegeta de chocolate no me resistiría...-él frunció el ceño después de lo que dije-pero... tú me gustas más que el chocolate.-_

_-Cursi-se burló con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-Claro que soy cursi, Vegeta-pegué mi frente a la de él-pero sólo lo seré contigo.-_

_Otra vez nuestros labios volvieron a aproximarse, pero esta vez sin interrupciones. Nuestros labios se unieron creando un beso apasionado y salvaje. Realmente no quería que aquel día de invierno terminase nunca..._

(Fin Flash Back)

Nunca... ese día terminó como tenía que ser. Desgraciadamente no volvió a ver un día así, al menos no hasta el día de hoy. Diez años después el mismo aire, la misma lluvia y las dos mismas personas. Ahora no hay merienda, sólo un coche donde estamos los dos encerrados. Volví la mirada a él que contemplaba la carretera.

Fue entonces, esa tarde fría y lluviosa, encerrados en aquel coche, parados frente a un semáforo, cuando Vegeta posó sus negros ojos sobre los míos. Esa mirada me hizo sentir nerviosa como aquella niña de hace diez años, mi corazón latía tanto que parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho. Yo aún esperaba una respuesta por lo que le dije cuando entonces sentí que me daba su contestación.

-El mismo día que hace diez años-intenté retener mi sorpresa pero no pude conseguirlo.

Vegeta recordaba aquella tarde de invierno en mi casa, con aquella extraña merienda donde estábamos en un sofá tapados con una manta.

-Si quieres podemos comer palomitas con chocolate-comenté con una sonrisa y vi una que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Al menos podré olvidarme un poco de lo de Tarble.-

-Puedes confiar en mí, Vegeta-no dudé en poner mi mano en la suya que tenía en el volante-puedo ayudar a tu hermano.-

Él me miró con su mirada penetrante. Podía notar la confianza en aquellos ojos negros que a día de hoy aun deseo.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-asentí sin quitar mi mano de la suya-entonces es hora de hablar de todo lo que ha pasado.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté dudosa mientras apartaba mi mano pero él la agarró con rapidez haciendo que no perdiéramos el contacto.

-A todo-de pronto entrelazó sus dedos con los míos-¿te acuerdas?-

Vegeta me soltó porque tenía que seguir conduciendo mientras que yo me quedé un poco sorprendida. ¿Cómo no iba a acordarme, Vegeta?

(Flash Back)

_Estábamos__ en la habitación de un hotel en Nottingham. Iba a ser la primera vez que hiciera el amor y lo haría con Vegeta. _

_Cuando ya estábamos desnudos, él estaba encima de mí, me sorprendí al verle desnudo, sobre todo ciertos puntos. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa porque sabía que me iba a doler pero él intentó calmarme. De pronto su mano derecha agarraba la mía izquierda mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos._

_-Bulma-me llamó por mi nombre algo que me hizo calmarme-no voy a soltarte en ningún momento.-_

_Cumplió su palabra, él no me soltó en ningún momento la mano. _

(Fin Flash Back)

Era algo que realmente recordaba todos los días. Después de todo él fue el primero y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Entonces-dije mientras le veía conducir-tendremos mucho que hablar...-

Después de mis palabras se hizo el silencio. Se suponía que ya eramos dos personas mayores, al menos ya no somos esos niños revolucionados por las hormonas. Teníamos que hablar y aclarar las cosas...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! **

**Respuestas:**

**Finalmente Vegeta si dijo algo, tarde, pero lo dijo. La declaración de Bulma por ahora no fue en vano ¿luego tal vez sí? Creo que todavía no sabemos que infecciones puedes tener si entras al dormitorio de Broly, pero lo de quedarse embarazada puede que sea una respuesta acertada jajaja. Nappa es hijo de Roshi porque es calvo... ¡Correcto! **

**Preguntas:**

**-¿De que hablarán Vegeta y Bulma?**

**-¿Podrá Bulma ayudar a Tarble?**

**-¿Te entró hambre al leer el menú que hizo Bulma?**

**-¿Realmente Vegeta es un pervertido o es Aidan con su cuerpo?**

**¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


End file.
